The Heart Has Its Reasons
by Gaby Black
Summary: As Pascal said, the heart has its reasons that reason knows not of. 12 months and 12 different love stories. BillFleur, NevilleLuna, JamesLily, LuciusNarcissa, AlbusGellert, RemusTonks, TeddyVictoire, AndromedaTed, RemusSirius, SnapeLily and more!
1. You shine on me

**Disclaimer:** nothing is mine. I'm just borrowing what is JK Rowling's.

**Author's note: **This is for RyeTheRandom's challenge (see her profile for challenge information). These will probably be mostly drabbles, but I'll try to write oneshots if I get the inspiration. Each will be a different couple. It will be hard for me because I don't write that many ships usually, but it's rather refreshing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please review!

If you'd like one chapter to be dedicated to you, let me know, and precise the ships that you'd like.

**

* * *

**

chocolate (January) 

**Remus x Lily**

_(you __**shine**__ on me) _

- To Huffie -

* * *

"I shouldn't be doing that," Lily remarked with a playful smile. "I'm only feeding your addiction." 

Remus grinned back at her as he gratefully accepted the bar of Honeydukes chocolate she gave him.

On this bleak January afternoon as they patrolled in the corridors, Lily was his own source of light; more complex than a simple fire, brighter than candlelight, more vivid than sunset and darker than dawn.

"What _are_ you thinking of?"

Remus came back to reality to find Lily looking at him, her emerald eyes full of curiosity.

"You," Remus replied uncharacteristically bluntly.

Remus started walking again, but Lily was too shocked to even move. After a few seconds, she smirked.

"If I had known that chocolate had _that_ much effect on you, I would have given some to you before."


	2. You are reason and folly

**Author's note: **For those of you who want a dedication, please visit my profile where I'll precise the ships I will write and those I won't, and then ask for ships in your review.

First time ever writing either Luna or Neville, and I've never read any Neville/Luna, so please be lenient; I just hope it's not too cheesy.**

* * *

**

**love** (February)

**Neville x Luna**

_(you __**are**__ reason and folly)_

_- _To mustardgirl1128 -

* * *

"Neville, do you know what love is?" 

Neville startles and turns to Luna, his eyes wide in wonderment. They are in the Gryffindor common room on a dark February afternoon; it's snowing, and they all wish they were allowed to go outside.

Ever since the beginning of the school year, Luna has been spending a lot of time with the Gryffindors; she is hardly ever seen without Ginny now. Neville had found her company more and more agreeable as time went by; a little touch of eccentricity was always welcome in these dark times. He is only beginning to admit that it is much more than that.

"Um," Neville stammers. "What do you mean, exactly?"

Neville looks at Ginny for support, but the red-haired girl turns away, a growing smile on her face. Neville turns back to Luna, who is wearing a serious expression. Neville is grateful that only Ginny is within ear-shot; the other Gryffindors are all busy talking loudly to each other.

"Because _I_ know what love is," Luna says quietly, looking right into Neville's eyes and making him blush.

"What is it?" Neville whispers, as if he is in a kind of trance (Luna's eyes have had that effect on him for a long time but it's only now that he realizes).

Luna suddenly plants her lips on his in a soft kiss and Neville is vaguely aware of his housemates wolf-whistling, but he couldn't care less. His heart beats savagely in his chest and he thinks maybe he's just going to explode as he runs his hands through Luna's hair – it's soft and nice and Neville never wants to let go.

Luna pulls back and as she looks at him there is an uncharacteristic gleam in her eyes – is it shyness?

"Neville, do you know what love is now?"

Neville smiles.


	3. Your smile is worth a thousand diamonds

**clothes** (March)

**Bill x Fleur**

_(your __**smile**__ is worth a thousand diamonds)_

* * *

Bill is watching his wife as she stands, undecided, in front of a pile of clothes. In the early hours of the day the beautiful sun of spring illuminates her hair and her face and she takes Bill's breath away. A few moments pass by before Fleur notices his presence; she smiles at him distractedly before returning her gaze to the clothes disposed neatly on their bed. 

"Do you need new clothes, love?" Bill asks.

His tone is worried; they both know he cannot afford to spend too much money on clothes, which seem especially trivial in these times of war.

Fleur looks up sharply. "Don't be stupid, Bill. I don't need anyzing."

Bill runs a hand through his long hair (he can almost hear his mother say, "Are you going to have a haircut some time this century?").

"But I want what's best for you, because you deserve it," Bill says quietly. "You know that."

Fleur sighs, although she looks touched, and abandons the clothes to walk towards him. She takes her hands in his and stares into his eyes.

"I know," Fleur says, the shadow of a smile on her pale face. "And you 'are truly an English gentleman. But _zis_ ees what ees best for me, _mon amour_. I don't need beautiful clozes or a zousand diamonds as long as I 'ave you."

Fleur kisses his cheek and hugs him. Bill holds her tight; he still cannot believe she is his. He imagines them a few years later, still in Shell Cottage but with their children with golden hair, and tears of joy sting his eyes.

"There you go," Bill says softly. "You made an English gentleman cry."

Fleur pulls back and her blue eyes twinkle as she replies jokingly, "Well you should have expected zis when you married a French woman."

And she smiles, and at this moment Bill knows that nothing else matters but love.

* * *

**Author's note:** I know, _another_ fluffy drabble. I'm a proud fluff writer! Please leave a review. By the way, I've never written or read any Fleur/Bill fic before, so I hope I characterized them well, and I hope I got Fleur's accent right. 

If you like The Lord of the Rings, could you please r&r my poems _Healing Hearts _and _Darkness Escapable?_

Anyone wants Albus/Gellert (unrequited)? It's the only ship left for dedication; all the rest are taken.


	4. You ache and blind like thunderstorms

**Author's note:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all liked my fluff; but now angst is coming.

Albus/Gellert (unrequited) is the only ship left for dedication.

If you like this poem please check out my collection of Marauders related poems called _Hidden Shadows_ (this one will be featured in it as well). Please review!

**warning: slash - don't like, don't read**

* * *

**thunderstorms** (April)

**Remus x Sirius**

_(you __**ache**__ and __**blind**__ like thunderstorms)_

- To Rye -

* * *

_It's raining in my heart_

_As drops of water fall_

_From the April angry sky;_

_I pace the lonely yard,_

_Thunderstorms rage, I call_

_His name; it makes me cry_

_--_

_Whispers and kisses linger_

_In my mind, and softly I pray_

_For them to never fade away_

"_My love, I still remember."_

_--_

_It's raining on England_

_And I long for white sand,_

_Grey eyes and laughter,_

_For a time gone forever._


	5. You prick like a rose

**roses **(May)

**Lucius x Narcissa**

_(you __**prick**__ like a __**rose**)_

- To bellajen94 –

* * *

On this last day of May, little Draco was almost two years old and it was Narcissa's twenty-seventh birthday. 

It was the early hours of the dawn and Draco had just woken up; Narcissa had fed him and, when she had entered the library, her favourite room in the mansion, a large present with dark green ribbons was waiting for her. A card accompanied it, reading _Wait for me._

And so Narcissa waited; she sat down and played with her son. Only he managed to put such a happy smile on her face; he looked so much like his father. After a while, the door opened and Lucius walked in, in all his cold handsome glory. She put Draco down and the little blonde child stared up at his father silently.

"Happy birthday," Lucius said, with an attempt at a genuine smile.

Narcissa grinned back as he gave her a large bouquet of red roses. She breathed the scent, colours rising to her usually pale face.

"Thank you, Lucius," Narcissa said quietly, her blue eyes surveying him rather warily. "I thought you would forget."

A thunderstorm lit up his eyes and for a second Narcissa thought he might get angry, but then his expression softened and he replied, "How could I forget?"

Narcissa turned to stand in front of the window, looking at the beautiful spring morning. She heard Lucius coming closer.

"I am glad you gave me a child, Narcissa; a son especially," Lucius murmured against her neck, making shivers run down her spine.

Sometimes he would say such things and she would think that he did not really care for her; but then he would become gentler, as though realizing what he had just said.

Lucius kissed her neck and said, "You know I would never let anything happen to Draco or to you."

Narcissa almost smiled; she knew her Lucius all right. He would walk towards the edge and wave at her from there, a smirk on his arrogant face, and then he would come back and it would be kisses and words of reassurance and lights in his cold grey eyes.

"I know," Narcissa whispered.

An understanding passed between them: now that Voldemort was gone, their family was safe.

Lucius put his arms around her frail body, encircling her like a snake, slowly but deliberately.

"Happy birthday, Narcissa Malfoy."

Yes, Narcissa knew that they loved each other, in their own sick, twisted way. And their love was like a rose: beautiful and perfect from the outside, but if one got too close one got stung.

Narcissa didn't know why, but she liked the danger of it all.


	6. You show me the way

**Author's note:** Next update coming up next Friday, when my exams are finished! Yay! Wish me luck!

**warning: slash _but_ canon (unrequited)**

* * *

**wedding** (June)

**Albus x Gellert**

_(you __**show**__ me the way)_

* * *

In the deep of the night, Albus is watching Gellert sleep. 

The house is silent – Ariana and Abe are sleeping; Gellert has fallen asleep on the couch after a late night talk with Albus about the Hallows. Albus still feels excited and slightly dizzy from the conversation; at night is when Gellert's power on him is strongest, and Albus feels like Gellert is a kind of guardian angel, showing him the way.

Cautiously, Albus runs his hand through Gellert's soft blonde curls and it feels even more wonderful than in his dreams. Gellert moves in his sleep and Albus quickly retrieves his hand, yearning for more. He wishes he could kiss him, _just once_, but then Gellert would wake up and he would _know_, and what could possibly be more shameful than Gellert knowing?

Even though his secret is a burden, Albus is glad that no one knows. He knows it's wrong, that he isn't supposed to feel this way, but his feelings seem to grow stronger day by day, and now all he wants to do with his life is watching Gellert sleep.

Albus smiles sadly. What an ambition… Much stronger than his ambition to have the Hallows.

He is impossibly, definitely, irrevocably in love.

* * *

On the next day, Abe and Albus are invited to the wedding of one of their distant relatives; Albus convinces Gellert to accompany them with promises of fabulous food, and notices the disapproving look on Abe's face, but doesn't care. 

Albus is almost glad Ariana cannot go, because Ariana steals Gellert's eyes and smiles, and Albus wants Gellert all to himself. Albus feels a rush of guilt at this thought, because_really_ he loves his sister dearly, but jealousy is a poison stronger than guilt.

After the ceremony, Albus and Gellert are standing, chuckling at Abe's attempts to dance with a girl, and drinking Butterbeer. Albus is having a wonderful time, until Gellert announces that he's off to ask a girl to dance. Gellert walks towards the nearest pretty girl (though a part of Albus finds her very ugly) and takes her hand, and she accepts, of course, because Gellert is absolutely_charming_ (that's what Albus hears the girl's friends say as they giggle).

Albus turns away, not wanting to hurt himself even more. Gellert does not come back until an hour later. He's got lipstick all over his face, and it would make Albus laugh had he not felt a pain so intense it burnt his insides.

"I think you were right to bring me here," Gellert says arrogantly.

Gellert smirks and Albus wants to look away because the sight is burning him, yet he cannot. It's like looking at the sun.

"I don't think I will ever get married," Albus says quietly.

Gellert turns to him with his eyebrows raised and their blue eyes meet.

"Why do you say that?" Gellert asks curiously.

Albus stares at him, at his hair golden in the sunlight, at his handsome face – the face of an angel.

Albus smiles sadly, but does not answer. He tries to convey his words through his eyes, but it does not seem to work as Gellert turns away, shrugging. He still does not understand. Albus thinks that, perhaps, it's better this way.

No one will ever know that his deepest, darkest secret has the face of an angel.


	7. You gave me the most precious gifts

**warmth **(July)

**James x Lily**

_(you __**gave**__ me the most __**precious**__ gifts of all)_

- To ibelieveintruelove -

* * *

"Potter, I hate you!"

Twenty-year-old James Potter cringed at the name and looked warily at his wife.

"_You_ put me in this state, Potter!" Lily cried. "And I hate you for this."

James smiled bravely. "It takes two to make a baby, Lily."

Lily glared at him and James was glad she was too busy trying to give birth to their baby to hit him. Her face was red and she was still howling in pain, breathing loudly and then crying again. The fact that she was shouting insanities at his face seemed completely normal to the nurses and Healers of St Mungo's.

One Healer, recognizing the look on James's face, walked towards him and clapped his shoulder in support.

"She is in pain," the man said, obviously feeling the need to apologize on Lily's behalf. "She doesn't mean what she's saying, really –"

"What do you know about this? _What_?" Lily demanded, her green eyes wide to the point of ridicule.

The Healer opened and closed his mouth. Lily looked cruelly satisfied, but was soon suffering from yet another contraction.

"She hasn't called me Potter in years," James grumbled, but no one dared standing up for him this time.

They were all sweating by now, from both the warmth and efforts. Why his wife _had_ to give birth on the warmest day of the year seemed to James beyond reason.

* * *

The afternoon had passed by like a slow torture and Lily had finally given birth just as the sun began to set. James couldn't help but screwed up his nose when he saw what he guessed was his child – a tiny, howling red thing – but the Healers took him away quickly and he went by Lily's side to hold her hand. She looked peacefully exhausted now, her red hair shining beautifully by the setting sun's light; someone had opened the window, letting in some cooler air, and they could finally breathe.

"You made it," James whispered, smiling. "I'm so proud of you. Doesn't seem like an easy job."

Lily chuckled. "It's not. But I'm so glad it's finally over and that we're going to take our baby home."

James bit his lip and looked around for support, but everyone was busy with baby Harry at the other side of the room.

"Er, Lily, the Healer said you'd had to spend a few days here, just to check on you," James said cautiously.

Lily sighed. "I should have known."

But her disgruntled frown disappeared when the Healer walked to them with Harry in his arms. James was relieved that he now looked beautiful. There was a strange look on Lily's face as she took Harry in her arms; tears were coming to her eyes, the two shining emeralds that James loved so much. He had never seen her like this, not even on their wedding day. And as he looked at the small baby in her arms he understood why.

"Can I hold him?" James asked quietly, and his voice sounded strangely shy.

Lily blinked back tears again as she gave him Harry and a wide, shining smile lit up James's face as he stared down at his son, afraid of breaking him.

"Will you think I'm arrogant if I say he is the most beautiful baby there ever was?" James asked.

Lily chuckled. "No, because it's the truth."

James was still smiling happily; Harry blinked up at him with his wide eyes a strange but beautiful mixture of grey, blue and green.

"Babies' eyes are often grey or blue when they're born and then they change," Lily said. "I don't think he'll have your eyes, though, sorry."

"If he has yours he'll be lucky," James replied, kissing her forehead as he gave Harry back to her.

James watched in awed silence as Lily held Harry; for a while they both forgot there was a war going on, and that when they would come back home they would have to hide again. Then Lily looked up at James, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"You can let them in," Lily announced.

James raised his eyebrows innocently. "Who?"

Lily rolled her eyes, smiling. "I know that Sirius, Remus and Peter are waiting outside the door. I said, let them in."

James flashed her a grateful smile and made to leave.

"Just tell Sirius that if he drops Harry I'll kill him," Lily said.

James nodded and then stopped in his tracks as he reached the door. He turned to his wife, surprised.

"You'll let Sirius hold Harry?"

Lily grinned fondly. "Of course."

"Thank you, Lily," James said, touched. "You know you're the most wonderful wife ever? Just… no more calling me Potter now, okay?"

Lily stuck out her tongue at him as he left. One minute later he returned with his friends, who all looked somewhat nervous and shy.

"He's not going to eat you," Lily said softly. "Come on."

Sirius and Remus sat on either side of her bed and kissed her cheeks. Peter stood next to Sirius, shifting from foot to foot and eyeing the baby warily.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Fine," Lily replied. "Exhausted, but fine."

James coughed and Lily glared at him. Sirius was staring at Harry in awe.

"This is _your_ baby?" Sirius whispered.

"You can talk normally, Padfoot, he's not going to break at the sound of your voice," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's our baby," Lily said, imitating Remus. "I think he's got enough of James's hair already for you to know. Do you want to hold him?"

Sirius's grey eyes widened. "Me?"

And he cautiously took Harry from Lily's arms, holding him a bit awkwardly and staring at him in wonderment.

"He is _tiny_," Sirius said.

They all looked at him fondly.

Sirius smiled proudly. "He's the fifth Marauder."

"Oh sweet Merlin," Lily said, faking consternation, but her voice betrayed her.

Sirius stood up and started walking towards the door. "Come on, Harry, let's go ride my flying motorbike! I'm sure you'll love it."

Lily shrieked. "_What_? What do you think you're doing, Sirius Black? Come back! James! He's kidnapping our baby!"

Sirius turned and gave his bark-like laughter; his grey eyes were happier than they had been in months.

"I was _joking_, love," Sirius said.

Lily, who had still been in a state of panic, finally closed her mouth. "Oh."

Sirius smirked as he gave Harry to Remus.

"I'm afraid you're getting a _bit_ irrational, Mum," Sirius told Lily.

"Oh, shut up, you," Lily muttered.

She was a little aggrieved that the four boys were still laughing at her, but she still couldn't help but smiled as she took in Remus's sweet, amazed expression as he held Harry.

"You'll make such a wonderful father, Rem," Lily said sincerely.

Remus glanced at her but kept silent, not wanting to ruin the moment by proclaiming that no woman would ever want a child with him anyway. James squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him as he went past him to reach Lily.

"I love you," James whispered, burying his head in Lily's red mane.

"Love you, too," Lily murmured.

The best day of their lives.

The last day of July.

The last day on which the Marauders were reunited.

The last memory Sirius struggled to keep away from the Dementors.

The last thought Lily and James had before dying.


	8. You make my world magical

**travel **(August)

**S****everus x Lily**

_(you make my world __**magical**)_

- To Anie -

* * *

It was one of the hottest days of the summer of 1972. Severus and Lily were sitting by the river in the shade, enjoying the protection of the trees. They were lying on the grass, looking up at the clouds and finding shapes in them (though Severus's eyes often wandered back to Lily, and he was grateful that she did not notice it). Even if her cheeks were red because she was hot, she looked perfect to him. With her emerald eyes, cherry red lips and light blue summer dress, she was like a rainbow. 

"I think we've covered all the clouds," Lily said, laughing merrily.

For a while they remained in comfortable silence, until Lily turned to Severus, her eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"Where do you think you'll be in ten years?"

Severus frowned, taken aback. "I – I don't know."

It was the truth: Severus had no idea where he wanted to be or what he wanted to do later; he just hoped Lily wouldn't be too far away.

"I think I'll live in London," Lily said. "Maybe I'll work as a Healer… until I have children, I mean. I want lots of children. My husband has better want at least four!"

"Your husband…" Severus repeated very quietly, his voice strangled.

"What?" Lily asked as she had not heard him.

"Nothing," Severus muttered.

He turned away; a couple was walking by the river. The girl had taken off her shoes and had her feet in the water.

"Let's travel now, Sev," Lily said.

It had been their game for a long time, something that the two of them shared with no one else. They would pretend they were in another country, telling each other all they knew about it. Lily did most of the talking as she had been abroad a few times with her parents and they had told her about lots of different cultures, while Severus had never left England, and his parents seemed to have other things to do than spending time talking to him.

"Where are we going today?" Severus asked.

"China," Lily decided (she always led the game). "I asked my mum about it yesterday."

Severus closed his eyes as Lily described China, trying to imagine himself there, though he wouldn't wish to be anywhere else. Wherever Lily was, that's where he wanted to be.

"They eat with sticks. That's what my mum told me."

Lily laughed again; Severus revelled in the sound, forgetting everything else. He simply could not imagine his life without her now. Severus suddenly realized that she brought colour to his life; that, without her, it would be dull and grey, even black. Moreover, Muggle-born Lily made his world magical; if she wasn't there, what would be the point in being a wizard?

"Are you okay, Sev?" Lily asked, looking at him in concern. "You looked far away."

Severus smiled. "I was. A thousand miles away."

"I didn't think my description of China was so accurate that you'd feel like you were there," Lily chuckled.

"You have great powers, Lily," Severus said earnestly.

She would never know just how much.


	9. You are my reflection

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews! This one was the trickiest to write so far, I hope I did not mess it up.

In case you don't know, "chéri" means "darling" in French.**

* * *

**

**train** (September)

**Teddy x Victoire**

_(you are my __**reflection**)_

- To Heart4Happiness -

* * *

On this first day of September, Teddy Lupin was nervous. He was constantly checking if Victoire's parents were there. Actually, Fleur would be alright if she saw them – she would smirk and her blue eyes would be slightly sad, an acknowledgment that her daughter was growing up. But Bill – well, he would react in the Weasley manner and it probably wouldn't be too nice to witness. 

"Don't be so nervous, Teddy," Victoire chuckled. "They wouldn't kill you, you know."

Teddy screwed up his eyes and transformed into a furious-looking Bill Weasley.

"How dare you kiss my daughter, Teddy? How _dare_ you?"

Victoire laughed lightly as Teddy changed back to himself.

"It's a little strange, you in my dad's body," Victoire remarked. "Hey, your hair's blue!"

Despite everyone thinking it was ridiculous, Teddy liked wearing his hair an outrageous shade of light blue; Victoire had once admitted to him that she liked it against her good reason. Previously, Teddy had been wearing his hair dark brown to match his eyes.

"I like to be a little piece of blue sky when it's missing," Teddy replied cheekily, gesturing up towards the grim sky.

Victoire looked thoughtfully at the sky for a moment, and then fixed her intense blue gaze on him. She smiled knowingly, understanding him. It suddenly struck Teddy how well she knew him; probably better than he knew himself. And it was always such a relief for him, to be able to be himself around her.

"I love you," Victoire said suddenly.

Teddy's mouth hung open in disbelief and Victoire actually had to refrain herself from laughing at the stupid look on his face.

"You love me?" Teddy whispered.

Victoire smiled shyly and looked down – he had never seen her smile like this. Teddy grinned happily as he realized what her words meant. She was so simple and sweet and brilliant like a summer flower, and Teddy felt like he would never really deserve her; but, Merlin, he loved her more than anything.

"I love you, too," Teddy said, gently lifting up her chin with his hand.

He kissed her and the world seemed to vanish around them, until a certain James Potter interrupted them.

"What are you doing?"

Victoire sighed in annoyance, scowling at her cousin. "What does it look like, James? Just leave us alone. I'll see you on the train, alright?"

James, still looking disturbed, ran away. At the mention of the train, Teddy realized with a twinge of pain that Victoire had to leave. He quickly rummaged through the pockets of his robes and pulled out a necklace.

"I want you to have this," Teddy murmured.

Victoire's eyes widened – she had wonderful midnight blue eyes, of a dark and vibrant shade that Teddy had never seen in anyone else. She took the necklace in her small hands; it was a silver heart.

"It was my mother's," Teddy added. "My father gave it to her for their wedding. It's not much, but –"

Teddy was cut off by Victoire swinging herself into his arms.

"_Not much? _Idiot," Victoire muttered, her face into his hair. "You dear, sweet idiot."

They were both smiling when they pulled apart and he helped her put on the necklace.

"It's magical. It becomes red every time I think of you when we're far away."

"It's beautiful, Teddy chéri," Victoire said. "Thank you so much."

She kissed him again; the Hogwarts Express was going to leave and when he pulled back he stared at her to engrave her image in his mind. Though fair-haired and pale and thus English-like in her features (she even had a few adorable freckles), she was very French in her manners – frank, strong-willed and concerned about her appearance.

Yes, they were both oxymoron: Teddy was a walking contradiction – everyone could see that at first sight. He was a quiet troublemaker and liked to change his hair colour to match his changing mood. He could be totally cheerful and the next minute, sad and wistful, which was why most people found him puzzling. On the contrary, Victoire seemed fussy and complicated with her French ways, yet she was as true and simple as anyone Teddy had ever met.

"Get on your train, now," Teddy said ruefully.

Victoire sighed but admitted defeat, stepping away from him reluctantly.

"Promise you'll write every day," Victoire shouted as she got on the train.

"I promise," Teddy replied just before the Hogwarts Express started.

Teddy stayed until the train was out of sight, watching as it took away a little part of his soul.


	10. You are the end of the tunnel

**Author's note:** Venusta Vance is an OC I created; she is featured in the following fics: _Here With Me_, _April Madness_, _Memories_ and _the Marauders' Notes_. Go and check them out if you're interested in her! I'm very proud of her. And she's perfect for Sirius. 'Nuff said!

Oh, and couldn't resist quoting Amy Winehouse!

**

* * *

**

lamp (October) 

**Sirius x Venus**

_(you are __**the end**__ of the tunnel)_

- To Dana -

**

* * *

**Venusta Vance pushed her long dark hair out of her eyes as she entered the room. It had been a long time since she'd last been to St Mungo's – she'd hoped she would never go there for _him_. 

He was sitting up on the bed, looking out the window, astonishingly handsome in spite of the slight scars on his face, remainders of the battle, and the dark circles around his eyes. She had never seen him looking so vulnerable, he who was always so strong it made most people look weak.

"Sirius," she called softly.

Sirius turned to her, his expression unreadable; a whole family was visiting the man Sirius shared the room with, and it was all Venus could do not to jump on the bed and snog him senseless (which also probably wasn't the best idea considering Sirius was recovering). But to know that he was alright after worrying for him so much was overwhelming.

"Hello," he muttered, not looking at her (she had expected a better welcome).

Venus walked towards him and hugged him, burying her face in his hair, blinking back tears. It was not in her character to cry, but then she had not been herself for the past hour. Sirius had been injured on the day before during a fight with Death Eaters and she had learnt it only a few hours ago, having been abroad for an Order mission. And then she had had to wait until the Healers left Sirius's room.

"I'm here now to take care of you," Venus said, gently stroking his cheek.

Sirius frowned, still looking away, and took her hand away.

"I can take care of myself."

Venus's heart sank at the coldness of his words and she felt the tears coming back. She took a deep breath and fought them with her usual pride and strength.

"Look, if you resent me for not coming earlier, I was abroad and –"

"I don't resent you," Sirius cut in sincerely.

Sirius finally glanced at her and she felt extremely unnerved. A cold fire was burning in his eyes, the reflection of a thousand emotions passing by in a flash like clouds in a windy sky.

"What's the matter then?" Venus whispered.

Sirius sighed; he looked dark and exhausted, older than his twenty-one years.

"The matter is that it's getting harder every day. We barely see each other anymore, and all these lies and suspicions –"

Venus's eyes widened and flashed with anger.

"_You_ dare telling me about lies and suspicions while you've been suspecting me for ages, never telling me where Lily and James are, and I haven't seen them for over a year and a half –"

"We've already had this discussion," Sirius interrupted wearily. "I'm sorry, but I cannot trust anyone with their lives –"

"And Remus!" Venus almost shouted, ignoring the bewildered glances the visiting family was giving her. "You suspect _Remus_, for Merlin's sake!"

Sirius chuckled mirthlessly, the laughter never reaching his eyes.

"Been rather keen on good old Remus for these past months, haven't we?"

The sarcasm in his voice and the meaning behind his words pierced her heart like a sword. The fact that he thought she could cheat on him with one of his best friends was a proof that he had changed. Sometimes she loathed him so much it scared her; what if he had not changed, what if war brought out the real him?

"Is that what you think of me?" Venus asked, her voice surprisingly quiet as she suppressed her emotions. "Sirius, sometimes you're downright despicable –"

"I know," Sirius interrupted her again. "I told you I was trouble… you know that I'm no good."

He sounded so bitter, as if he was going to do something that he did not want to do. The visiting family was taking leave, but neither Venus nor Sirius was really paying attention to anything other than themselves and their pounding hearts and their torn feelings.

"You're trouble, yes, but a good kind of trouble… most of the time."

Venus forced a smile and noticed that Sirius's expression had softened. He was looking out the window again and she did the same; the sky was dim and as grey as his eyes. They remained silent for a while; her mind was strangely blank and she felt like she had entered into a tunnel and she didn't know where it led to. She felt scared and hopeless and lonely, and she wanted to be close to him.

"Don't you love me?" Venus whispered.

She hated to speak with so little dignity, but she hated even more this dark insecurity of not understanding him. This grave, broken man was not the one she loved; it was a bitter product of war. Their eyes met and he smiled sadly, answering her question.

The other man in the room had lit up a lamp as the day was coming to an end; she had not even realized how dark the room had been, but now she was struck by how much the light reflected the twinkle that was back in Sirius's eyes. He had mistaken her; the real Sirius was still there – she only had to find the right words. She knew Sirius was in a tunnel of his own, and a darker one. It was down to them to be able to escape.

"Let's leave," Venus said suddenly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Leave? I'm supposed to stay here today… But then I feel fine and I hate being stuck in here."

Sirius stood up and took Venus's hands in his, squeezing them a little more than necessary, and kissed her, sending shivers down her spine. Days of longing had taken their toll on both of them – they had not seen each other for almost three weeks. He pulled her closer to him, his caresses apologizing for the harshness of his earlier words (Sirius Black never apologized with words). She hated what war made them do, but they could fight against war itself tonight, couldn't they? She could tell that Sirius felt the same as he held her tight.

"You're back," Venus said, relieved, and they Disapparated.

They landed in Venus's large, silent house (no one was there). She glanced up at him questioningly and he kissed her roughly as though it would make it all disappear: war, death, love, pain and suspicions, everything vanished as they made love.

There were no stupid, meaningless promises that night, no "everything will be alright", no "I'll always be with you", because they both knew that each empty word spoken risked being fatal to their fragile relationship. It was war that rendered it breakable at every moment, and it was war that broke it a few days later, on the first day of November.


	11. You make me laugh

**Author's note:** I'm rather sad about the number of reviews for the last chapter - people seem to have stopped reading. Please review the previous chapters if you haven't yet, it means a lot to me. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

drunk (November) 

**Andromeda x Ted**

_(you make me __**laugh**)_

- To Cuba -

* * *

The nights are long and cold in November and Andromeda wants no other remedy than Ted Tonks and his Hufflepuff friends and getting drunk in their common room. It has taken months for them to accept her and they still look at her a little bit as if she was a princess or a cold-hearted bitch (she can't quite tell which one), but it's getting better. 

"You're gonna get detention for coming _sooo_ late to your common room," Ted drawls.

He doesn't look too much worried, though (who could after five Firewhiskeys?). Andromeda can't bring herself to worry about it, either. It's almost midnight and she's left her dorms one hour and a half ago and yes, it's probably going to be very difficult to go from the Hufflepuff's common room to the Slytherins', but for now she just wants to have fun.

"You know my Head of House has a soft spot for me," Andromeda shrugs. "If he finds out…"

Andromeda shrugs again, not bothering to end her sentence. She smiles at Ted who is filling her glass once more. She feels dizzy and careless and forgetful, even if _she_, unlike Ted, is still able to produce decent and sensible sentences.

"I'd heard that the Blacks could hold their liquor, now I see this rumour is true," one of Ted's friends says appreciatively.

Andromeda only half-laughs; she's glad that she's been accepted by Ted's friends even for such a reason, but the mention of her family is enough to darken her mood. Ted notices it and puts his arms around her shoulder.

"All right?" Ted asks.

Andromeda nods, looking more confident than she really is. "Yeah…"

Ted's eyes are rather unfocused and he stumbles when he tries to stand up, making them all laugh. Andromeda lets go, tears of laughter coming to her eyes, and soon they're all laughing like mad. Her stomach almost aches and she gasps for air and it feels so good she can't remember ever laughing so much. Ted, looking only slightly shameful, sits back down next to her and she kisses him, ignoring his friends' wolf-whistling.

"Thank you, Ted."

Andromeda runs her hair through his light brown hair thoughtfully. He is her chance, her chance to live, and she doesn't know if he realizes it.

Ted frowns, confused. "For what?"

"For making me laugh," Andromeda replies gravely.

Ted doesn't understand but he hugs her and mutters a drunken "I love you," in her ear and the smile does not leave Andromeda's face for the rest of the week.


	12. You are perfection

**Author's note:** I have had this one written for a while, and I wanted to wait a little bit because I posted the last chapter only yesterday, but I just couldn't wait to hear your thoughts! I'm sad it's the end, though, pity there are only 12 months in a year! I'm very proud of this story - collection of stories, really - and I'd like to warmly thank everyone who reviewed. Now, I hope you enjoy this little piece of cosy Remus/Tonks fluff!

**

* * *

**

snow (December) 

**Remus x Tonks**

_(you are __**perfection**)_

- To Winterlude -

* * *

The snow is falling outside, and a storm is coming. Remus is glad to be inside, warming up by the fire with his pregnant wife, cups of tea in their hands – this is probably as close to happiness as he's ever been (it is a quieter, sweeter kind of happiness than the rush of joy he had felt when his friends had told him they would become Animagi for him). He wishes they could all see him now; see that he is as happy as one can be in times of war. 

"Meditating again, are we?" Tonks asks teasingly.

Remus returns her playful smile as he replies, "I'm afraid so. That's what old people do, you know."

Tonks rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath. Remus gazes at the fire reflected in her dark eyes, at the laughing lines on her young face as she grins again. He is suddenly struck by the stupidity of his past behaviour; the mere thought of leaving her seems unbearable now.

"Come closer, Dora," Remus says, longing to hold her in his arms.

Tonks comes to settle on his lap and Remus holds her tight, rubbing her back gently and revelling in her warmth as the snow is falling harder still outside. For a while they just rock back and forth, their eyes closed, listening to the fire softly crackling in the fireplace of their small flat. Remus then places his hand on his wife's stomach and wishes the baby would move, but he (Tonks has already decided it's a boy) does not; everything is still on this dark evening, but the wind and snow.

Tonks smiles lovingly as she places her hand on his. "I think our boy is asleep."

Remus raises his eyebrows and replies as he always does, "It could be a girl, Dora."

Remus can imagine what she would look like: wide dark eyes twinkling at him through a mass of pink hair, probably behind a pair of glasses, because Remus has always imagined his kids with glasses.

But Tonks rolls her eyes and says, "And we could call her Nymphadora Junior? No thanks."

Remus chuckles as he remembers their first meeting and her insisting that he called her Tonks. "Really, it's _Tonks_!". "But Tonks is your family name! It could stand for anyone from your family! Besides, it's not… it's not _pretty_ enough for you." "… Did you just admit I was pretty?". Ah, yes, Remus remembers their conversation perfectly; the blush on his cheeks and the lights in her eyes.

Some find her stubbornness on this matter annoying; he finds it adorable.

"But I'd like a Nymphadora Junior," Remus insists teasingly.

Tonks shakes her head. "We wouldn't want any more broken plates, would we? Besides, I've always wanted to have a son, and… I hope he'll be more like you than like me."

She had said her last words quite shyly, with her eyes wandering near the window. She then looks at Remus again and remarks quite sadly, "Soon I'll be too big to be able to sit on your lap."

Remus laughs and kisses her. "I can't imagine you being 'big'."

"I will be, Remus," Tonks says seriously. "I'll be big and ugly –"

"That you'll never be," Remus interrupts firmly.

Tonks screws up her eyes just like she does before transforming. "I _could_ be ugly, if I transformed… but something I've always liked about you is that you've never, _ever_ asked me to change anything about my appearance, while it would be every man's fantasy."

"That's because you're perfect," Remus says just as gravely. "Perfect with all your little imperfections."

For a while there is no sound except for the snow clattering against the window and the wind howling and Remus smiles contentedly. He feels strangely invincible.

"Remus?"

Remus frowns at her smirk. "What?"

"I think the baby is getting sick from too much cheesiness on your part, _darling_."

But there is a soft glint in her eyes that belie her words. Because tom-boy Nymphadora Tonks has been waiting for her Prince Charming, just like everyone, and now that she's found him she's never going to let him go.

"I hope it's not true," Remus says, feigning to be aggrieved, "because I don't think I'll change."

Tonks chuckles. "I hope you won't change, Remus, because as I once read in a cheesy romance book, you are perfect with all your little imperfections…"

* * *

_Just wondering, what were your favourite chapters? I think mine is James/Lily. Please vote on the poll on my profile's page if you liked this story! And don't forget to **leave a review!** Thank you._


End file.
